1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for Broadband Wireless Access (BWA) communication, and more particularly to a system and method, by which a mobile station (MS) in an idle state performs fast network re-entry using final session information of a previous active state in a BWA communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the next generation communication system, research has been actively pursued to provide users with services having various qualities of services (QoSs) and supporting a high transmission speed. More specifically, for the next generation communication system, research has been actively pursued to develop a new type of communication system ensuring mobility and QoS in a B WA communication system such as a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) system and a wireless Metropolitan Area Network (MAN) system capable of supporting relatively high transmission speeds. For example, an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16e communication system has been developed. The IEEE 802.16e communication system is an improvement of the IEEE 802.16d communication system in that IEEE 802.16e communication system is provided with mobility in addition to the structure of the IEEE 802.16d communication system, which provides broadband Internet service to a stationary Subscriber Station (SS).
As described above, the IEEE 802.16d communication system does not provide mobility at all because it is a communication system for providing broadband Internet service to a stationary SS. However, although the IEEE 802.16e communication system handles mobility, it is still in a very poor state for supporting various service functions such as a security function.
In the IEEE 802.16e communication system, transition into an idle state is frequently performed in order to minimize power consumption of a Mobile Station (MS). Further, the IEEE 802.16e communication system supports handover of the MS and the MS must perform network re-entry or location registration when the handover is performed. In this case, call setup must be re-performed between the Base Station (BS) and the MS and session information for the active state of the MS must regenerated. That is, for handover of the MS in the idle state, the MS must either perform the location registration or perform network re-entry process in order to transit from the idle state to an active state. The location registration or the network re-entry process causes processing delay and increases message signaling load.